


To wake up and see you stayed

by lazysheep



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazysheep/pseuds/lazysheep





	To wake up and see you stayed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To wake up and see you stayed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100223) by Abschaum. 



 

**To wake up and see you stayed**

  
  
_Tôi thích nẳm ườn trên giường những ngày ấy . Bởi khi làm thế, tôi có thể nhắm mắt lại mà nhớ về đêm đó, tôi thậm chí còn có thể tưởng tượng ra việc anh vẫn còn ở đây._  
  
  
 _Gần như là thế. Bởi ngay lập tức sau đó, Reborn sẽ lại xông vào phòng buộc tôi thức dậy thôi. Lúc ấy tôi sẽ lại than thở rồi đứng dậy. Công việc của tôi không thể tự hoàn thành được. Và đó sẽ là lúc tôi bắt đầu đếm từng giờ, từng giờ một, cho đến lúc anh sẽ lại đến bên tôi. Ôm chặt tôi trong vòng tay mạnh mẽ của anh. Thì thầm bảo với tôi rằng không sao đâu, mọi thứ sẽ ổn thôi._  
  
  
 _Nhưng ... đâu phải là không sao chứ!_  
  
  
 _Anh biết không... Tôi không chỉ muốn thiếp đi trong vòng tay anh, nhưng tôi còn muốn mình thức dậy trong vòng tay ấy nữa kia. Tôi muốn đắm mình 24 / 7 trong mùi hương của anh. Tôi cũng muốn luồn những ngón tay của mình qua mái tóc xanh dài tuyệt đẹp của anh nữa (và tôi muốn chuyện đó hơi bị nhiều a)._  
  
  
 _Giá mà tôi có thể tạo ra ảo ảnh, giống như anh; nếu vậy thì tôi có thể ... có anh bất cứ khi nào tôi muốn. Nhưng tôi lại không thể, vậy nên tất cả những gì tôi có chỉ còn là những ký ức của mình; và rồi tôi nhận ra ký ức về đôi môi anh, khi nó nhẹ nhàng mơn trớn bờ môi tôi, dần trở thành một ảo ảnh siêu thực, thực hơn bất cứ ký ức nào của tôi. Tôi đã kể chuyện đó cho anh nghe; và nói cho anh biết tôi nghĩ sao về nó, nhưng anh chỉ khẽ nhếch môi cười rồi bảo tôi chuyện đó vốn là bất khả thi._  
  
  
 _Và rồi mọi thứ lại y như cũ._  
  
  
 _Không phải lại là cái chuyện vớ vẩn đó nữa đấy chứ. Tôi rên rỉ phản đối khi nghe anh nói thế, và rồi anh hôn tôi, khiến tôi lại một lần nữa khắc sâu hình ảnh và cảm giác về đôi môi anh vào trong tâm trí._  
  
  
 _Thêm một thứ nữa mà tôi sẽ tiếp tục nhớ lại vào sáng hôm sau._  
  
  
 _Anh có biết anh đã làm tôi giật mình đến thế nào mỗi khi anh thay đổi ... thói quen của mình mà không báo trước cho tôi không?_  
  
  
Những tia nắng ban mai nhẹ nhàng len vào trong phòng ngủ, khiến cậu nhóc tóc nâu đang nằm trên giường rên rỉ cựa người ngái ngủ. Cậu không muốn thức dậy chút nào. Khẽ thốt lên một tiếng rên khác, cậu trở người, nhích lại gần cái thân thể ấm áp đang nằm bên cạnh mình.  
  
  
Ngay khi cái đầu ngái ngủ tiếp nhận được thông tin ấy, cậu mở choàng mắt. Thận trọng, cậu ngước mắt nhòm lên người bên cạnh mình. Để rồi nhận ra một thân hình mảnh mai với những sợi tóc xanh dài rũ xuống làn da trắng mềm mại. Cậu đỏ mặt quay người đi.   
  
  
Anh ấy đã ở lại! Cậu thầm hớn hở.

 

Tsuna nhích sát người lại gần hắn, khao khát được cảm nhận sự hiện diện của người con trai bên cạnh mình càng nhiều càng tốt. Hắn dường như cũng đã tỉnh giấc, Tsuna có thể cảm thấy một cánh tay của hắn đang siết lại quanh cơ thể mình, và những ngón tay thon dài đang khẽ vuốt ve lưng cậu. Cậu thả lỏng người. Chưa bao giờ cậu lại cảm thấy thoải mái khủng khiếp như này!  
  
  
Tsuna có thể nghe thấy một tiếng cười khàn khàn từ người con trai có mái tóc xanh khi cậu bắt đầu khẽ kêu rừ rừ thích thú như một chú mèo nhỏ. Cậu cũng có thể cảm thấy trọng lượng của Mukuro trên thân mình khi hắn trở người, rướn môi lên gần vành tai cậu.  
  
  
"Tsunayoshi," cậu khẽ rùng mình, một cơn sóng khoái cảm len lỏi xuống tận xương sống cậu, "chúng ta phải dậy ngay thôi."  
  
  
"Không," người con trai tóc nâu nhắm tịt mắt lại.  
  
  
"Kufufu ~ tốt thôi, nhưng theo như những gì mà ta biết về cậu, tên Arcobaleno kia có thể sẽ đại khai sát giới với hai chúng ta nếu cậu không dậy ngay bây giờ đấy. Hơn nữa, cái mớ giấy tờ cũng sẽ không vơi đi nếu cậu không rớ tay vào và giải quyết chúng mà, hửm?"  
  
  
Tsuna xoay người nằm ngửa lại rồi ngước mắt nhìn lên người yêu của mình. Cậu rên rỉ.  
  
  
"Tại sao lúc nào anh cũng tìm cách nói trúng cho được tim đen để thuyết phục tôi vậy, Mukuro?"  
  
  
Rokudo Mukuro nhếch môi cười.  
  
  
"Kufufu ~ đó là bởi vì ta hiểu rõ cậu, Tsunayoshi."  
  
  
Tsuna đảo mắt chịu thua, khiến cho nụ cười của Mukuro lại càng giãn ra rộng hơn, và rồi hắn cuối xuống nhấn môi mình lên môi cậu.  
  
  
Ngay khi Tsuna hôn đáp trả lại thì hắn phá vỡ nụ hôn, lùi lại rồi bước về phía phòng tắm..  
  
  
"Người đâu mà ác quá đi," nghe thấy lời phàn nàn của cậu, người bảo vệ sương mù ngừng bước, ngoái đầu nhìn về phía chiếc giường và không khỏi bật cười. Tsuna đã ngồi dậy và đang nhìn theo hắn với một cái bĩu môi bự chành oành đeo trên mặt.  
  
  
"Ta chỉ quan tâm cậu thôi."  
  
  
Tsuna chỉ có thể dõi theo khi câu nói ấy theo chân Mukuro bước vào phòng tắm, cánh cửa khép lại sau lưng hắn.  
  
  
Cậu thở dài rồi thả mình xuống gối. Một nụ cười từ từ giãn rộng ra trên khuôn mặt cậu.

 

Mukuro đã ở lại! Hắn không bỏ đi như mọi khi. Tsuna hạnh phúc với hành động đó. Nó có ý nghĩa còn nhiều hơn cả câu "Ta yêu cậu" mà hắn vẫn hay thì thầm. Bởi nó có nghĩa là những gì hắn đã nói với cậu là thật và rằng cậu, Tsuna, thực sự là một ai đó với hắn, một ai đó quan trọng. Một ai đó mà Rokudo Mukuro thực sự quan tâm Một ai đó mà hắn có thể nói tiếng yêu vì hắn thực sự cảm thấy như thế.  
  
  
Cậu quyết định sẽ tới thẳng văn phòng mà không đi tắm, bởi cậu đã làm thế hồi hôm rồi. Nghĩ vậy, cậu nhảy phóc ra khỏi giường rồi tiến về phía tủ quần áo.  
  
  
Tsuna chỉ vừa kịp gài chiếc cúc cuối cùng và với tay lấy chiếc cà vạt thì ai đó đã gõ cửa.  
  
  
"Vào đi!" cậu đáp lại trong lúc tiếp tục thắt cà vạt, rồi cười khi thấy vị gia sư cũ của mình bước vào.  
  
  
"Chào buổi sáng, Reborn."  
  
  
Cậu nhóc sát thủ nhướng mày.  
  
  
"Cậu dậy sớm đấy."  
  
  
"Thì đâu phải cứ muốn là tôi có thể trốn việc được đâu, đúng không?"  
  
  
Reborn bật cười, nhưng Tsuna có thể nhìn thấy sự tò mò đang ánh lên trong đôi mắt cậu ta. Cậu cá là cậu nhóc sát thủ đã biết có ai đó trong phòng tắm.  
  
  
"Ai trong phòng tắm đó, Tsuna-vô dụng?"  
  
  
À ha, y bóc. Nhưng trước khi cậu có thể suy nghĩ xem nên trả lời thế nào thì cửa phòng tắm đã bật mở, Mukuro cứ thế mà bước ra.  
  
  
"Là ta." Tsuna bắt gặp sự thích thú lóe lên trong đôi mắt dị màu của người yêu mình khi Reborn xoay người lại, đối diện với hắn.  
  
  
"Rokudo Mukuro."  
  
  
Vị chủ nhân trẻ tuổi của gia tộc Vongola có thể cảm thấy sự căng thẳng ngày một tăng lên giữa hai người bọn họ, vậy nên cậu quyết định xen vào.

 

"Reborn, cậu có thể vui lòng để tôi mặc quần áo cho đàng hoàng rồi tôi sẽ đến văn phòng ngay, được chứ?"  
  
  
"Được," giọng Reborn thoáng chút căng thẳng, "Tôi sẽ đợi cậu ở đó."  
  
  
Nói rồi vị gia sư cũ của cậu bước ra khỏi phòng. Tsuna thở dài nhìn Mukuro, kẻ dường như hãy còn đương rất thích thú.  
  
  
"Có vẻ như ta đã làm cậu ta sốc chút đỉnh đó hửm."  
  
  
"Anh đúng là… hết nói mà ." Tsuna lắc lắc đầu, song cũng không khỏi bật cười.  
  
  
"Ta sẽ xem đó là một lời khen," hắn nhếch môi cười, khiến Bầu trời của hắn chẳng thể làm gì khác hơn ngoài việc lắc đầu lần nữa.  
  
  
"Rồi, rồi, mà có lẽ là tôi nên chuẩn bị để tới văn phòng thôi. Đảm bảo là Reborn đang muốn khảo cung vụ này lắm lắm đây."  
  
  
Khi Tsuna bước vào phòng làm việc của mình, Reborn đang ngồi trên một trong những chiếc ghế da được đặt ở một góc của phòng khách với một tách espresso trong tay và một ly cà phê đặt trên chiếc bàn nho nhỏ gần đấy. Tsuna ngồi xuống chiếc ghế còn lại rồi với tay lấy ly cà phê của mình.  
  
  
"Tôi đoán cậu muốn hỏi về chuyện của Mukuro, đúng chứ?" vừa nói cậu vừa nhấp một ngụm của thứ chất lỏng hãy còn đương nóng kia.  
  
  
"Cậu và hắn, hửm?" là tất cả những Reborn mở lời.  
  
  
Tsuna gật đầu.  
  
  
"Bao lâu rồi?"  
  
  
"Vài tháng."  
  
  
"Hắn không cố làm gì ... kỳ lạ với cậu đấy chứ?"  
  
  
Tsuna thở dài rồi trả lời.  
  
  
"Không, anh ta không có… Tôi chỉ làm những gì mà tôi  ** _muốn_** , thế thôi"  
  
  
Chàng Mafioso trẻ tuổi đặc biệt nhấn mạnh từ "muốn". Reborn ngập ngừng trong chốc lát rồi lại tiếp tục mở lời.  
  
  
"Nếu cậu đã nói vậy thì thôi", cậu ta thở dài, "cậu biết tôi chỉ lo thôi mà, hửm."  
  
  
"Lo cho tôi hay cho gia tộc kia?" Câu hỏi bật ra khỏi môi nghe có vẻ khó chịu hơn cậu nghĩ.  
  
  
"Tôi đoán là cả hai," Reborn nhếch mép cười và kéo chiếc mũ fedora xuống thấp hơn nữa, che đi khuôn mặt của mình, và rồi cậu ta đứng dậy.  
  
  
"Được rồi, tôi sẽ để cậu lại một mình vậy. Dù sao tôi cũng đang có việc riêng cần phải giải quyết," nói rồi cậu ta bước về phía cửa. Và ngay trước khi Reborn chạm tới được tay nắm, Tsuna đã lên tiếng một lần nữa.  
  
  
"Cậu biết đấy, tôi có thể tự lo cho mình được mà."  
  
  
Một nụ cười giãn ra trên môi Reborn. Cậu ta giấu đôi mắt của mình đi dưới bóng của chiếc mũ fedora rồi đáp lại: "Ừ, tôi biết." Và bước ra khỏi phòng, để lại đằng sau một vị boss mafia trẻ tuổi đương thở dài và một người bảo vệ sương mù nào đấy đang cười thầm bên dưới màn ảo ảnh mà hắn đang ẩn thân.  
  
  
 _Chúng ta cứ chờ xem chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với vụ này vậy_ , cậu nhóc sát thủ thầm nghĩ khi cậu ta nghe thấy một tiếng “click” nho nhỏ của ổ khóa vang lên và tiếng Tsuna vọng ra từ sau cánh cửa bảo Mukuro hãy đi ra ngay, ít nhất thì cậu ta cũng không bị lừa dễ dàng  ** _như thế._**  


 

[end.]


End file.
